I Won't Say I'm in Love
by Ronhermione13
Summary: Dumbledore hires small flying creatures that force the Hogwarts students to express there feeling through song. Ginny gets cornered by them in the courtyard outside school. What will she be forced to confess? HG. Not a songfic!R&R!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from the movie Hercules.

A/N: I decided to take a break from the demented, angsty, drama fics and make a V-day one! I love that movie Hercules (the Disney one) and I really love that song. It seemed to fit perfectly with what I think Ginny's emotions would be on her and Harry's relationship. READ ON!

It was two days before Valentine's Day and Hogwarts was in complete chaos. Professor Dumbledore had hired small flying creatures resembling fairies called true-love muses. They wore long white dresses, were about two feet tall, and sole purpose in life was to torture Hogwarts students. Dumbledore said that he was sick of all the tension within the walls of Hogwarts this time of year and that the muses would help release some of that tension. That was the understatement of the year; students were breaking in to love songs in the middle of the halls and in classes. Even Ron had fallen victim to them. He broke into a chorus of "You are my Shining Star" to Hermione (a song frequently played on the W.N.N.) in the common room one day, which caused Hermione to cry hysterically and kiss him senseless. Ron never heard the end of it from his roommates. So, when Dumbledore had mentioned a Hogsmead weekend on Valentine's Day the students took it as an opportunity to escape the wrath of the Muses.

Ginny was avoiding Harry like the plague. She didn't know why she was hiding from one of her best friends. Even though if you asked her she would deny it, the real reason Ginny was avoiding him was that she was afraid she too would break into song. Finally, the day before the Hogsmead trip Harry cornered her in the library after dinner.

"Um…Hi Ginny. Well I was just wondering if you would like to go to Hogsmead with me tomorrow. Since Ron and Hermione are…well let's just say 'busy'… and I would be kind of bored if I went by myself." He said with a nervous grin.

Ginny was having a serious mental conflict. We would just being going as friends right? Of course, Harry only thinks of me as a friend. Or a sister. She wasn't exactly sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing. We'll probably just go into a Quidditch supplies store, buy some butterbeers, and visit Fred and George. Yeah that's it. "Sure, I'd love to. So, I'll meet you in the Common Room around noonish?"

"Yeah, perfect," he answered. He turned on his heel and walked out of the library looking a lot happier than he had when he came in.

The next morning Ginny was surprised to find that she had butterflies in her stomach and her hands were shaking slightly. She found Ron before Harry and decided to tell him were she was going, so he wouldn't worry. "Ron, Harry and I are going down to Hogsmead alright?"

"Bout' bloody time." He mumbled not looking up from the essay he was working on.

"Excuse me, what's that supposed to mean?" she countered looking slightly annoyed.

"It means that I'm glad he finally got up the nerve. It was starting to get annoying 'this time I'll ask her for sure'. He's been attempting for months now. I hope you have a good time!" he said with a wink.

She had a huge grin on her face as Harry came down the stairway. He stared at her, stunned, with a glazed look in his eye for nearly a minute. Ginny was wearing a knee-length denim skirt and a tight, green, v-neck sweater. Her blush was almost as deep a scarlet shade as her hair, and that's saying something. Ron made a noise in his throat in attempt to break the silence.

"So we should get going. See you later Ron." Harry said as he motioned to Ginny, and with that they were gone.

Ginny enjoyed the trip more than she thought she would despite how nervous she was. As soon as they arrived the awkwardness between them seemed to evaporate in the chilly air. She called it awkwardness; others called it sexual tension. They visited Honeyduke's first. While searching for some kind of candy that could make lips stick together (for Ron and Hermione) Ginny accidentally pushed Harry backwards into a gigantic barrel of neon magenta sneezing sugar. He came out spitting out sugar and sneezing uncontrollably.

"Ginny…achoo…what was…achoo…that for…achoo? Why'd you…achoo…do that?"

"It was an accident. I swear. I'm so sorry." She managed to say in between fits of giggles. People were circling them in the small shop and starting to stare.

"Oh yeah…achoo…well maybe…achoo…I'll just accidentally…achoo…throw this jelly slug at you!" He shouted menacingly while holding up a red slimy slug that he had picked up from a nearby jar.

"You wouldn't dare! Ahhhh!" but he did. With one swift movement the slug was crawling over her face and leaving a trail of sticky sour slime behind it. She threw it on the ground disgusted, and seized a handful of Chocolate Frogs from the counter and threw them at Harry with all her might. Within minutes a huge food fight had broken out that went on for nearly ten minutes before the shop keeper kicked them out. By the time they left a cool breeze was grazing the grounds of the town. Ginny let out a small shiver and cursed at herself for not bringing a jacket. Harry acted immediately by whipping of his jacket without a moment's hesitation and draping it gently around her shoulders. It was his Quidditch jersey and she knew that he never let anyone else wear it. It was red and gold and had Potter 6 stitched into the back. She felt warm and safe inside his jacket, which was about three sizes to big for her. Ginny gave him a warm smile and they continued walking.

Then they went to Madam Malkin's for a quick visit, and that was where Ginny discovered Harry's secret talent: he could do a perfect impression of Professor Snape. He tried on a long, black, vampire-like cloak, greased down his hair, held his nose, and walked around like he was The Supreme Ruler of the Universe. He had Ginny laughing all the way to back to Hogwarts.

Outside in the courtyard Harry grabbed Ginny's arm in the moonlight and stopped her from walking up the stone steps to the entrance hall. "Ginny, I had a really great day. It was the first time I felt really free from my problems and the first time I really had fun in a long time. We should do this again another time."

"Yeah," she mumbled as Harry leaned, whispered a sweet goodnight in her ear, and gently kissed her cheek.

"Oh I nearly forgot. I picked this for you a little while ago." He pulled out a beautiful silky white lily from his pocket "here." With a bounce in his step he bounded up to the main entrance. The flower was so beautiful and delicate. She stared at it with a stupid lopsided grin for nearly a minute. She could smell its sweet aroma reach her nose. You know what they say: scent is the strongest sense tied to memory, and she wanted to remember that night forever. Ginny mentally slapped herself and gave a huge sigh. No I can't have a crush on him again. Not again it's impossible. But…but I don't remember feeling like this in first year. It seems like more than a little crush. Before I only like him because he was famous and quite adorable, but now it seems more like….Oh no, it can't be. I couldn't possibly be in…

"Uh what's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn." She got up from her seat on a stone bench and began walking around the beautiful statues. She felt a strange tingling in her throat. "_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that_." She sung gracefully. Wait a minute sung? Oh no, no, no not them! I haven't got any emotions to hide so why are they making me sing? She turned around so quickly she nearly got whiplash. Three knee high muses were sitting casually on the bench she had been on only seconds before, their dresses blowing in the light breeze and wearing smirk that should be illegal.

She held her throat but it just kept coming "_No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history been there done that_."

"_Who'd'ya think you're kidding? He's the Earth and heaven to yah. You try to keep it hidden, but honey we can see right through you_," they chorused harmoniously. "_Girl, you can't conceal it. We know how you feel and who your thinking of!_"

"I'm not thinking of him, he's my brother's best friend, it's just wrong. There's absolutely nothing attractive about him. I mean sure his hair is really cute when it's all messy and it falls in his face, and sure he's sweet and caring, and just because his eyes are such a deep emerald green that you feel like you could just drown in them does NOT mean I like him!"

"_You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it uh-oh?"_ The muses began dancing rhythmically the whole trio taking one arm and sweeping it in front of them.

"_It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love_. People just don't fall in love anymore. Okay, fine I'll admit I feel some kind of physical attraction, but that's it. And that's not enough to base a relationship on. Not that I want a relationship with him or anything." She sighed and one of the muses gave her a pity look.

"You're just digging yourself a deeper hole. Why don't you just admit it, what's the problem? What are you afraid of? Rejection?" she questioned.

Wow, they really were good at uncovering hidden emotions. "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip girl, unless you're dieing to cry your heart out. Ohhhh… _Ugh what am I getting myself into. This is going to be a rerun of my first year (minus the evil diary part, I hope). I'm just going to end up crying in the bathroom because no one will ever think of me as more than Ron's little sister. No I won't let it happen. It can't because I don't have a silly crush on Harry anymore.

"_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling." _Great now I'm going to have demented little muses spreading rumors that I like Harry (which I don't). There's only one thing to do in this situation-deny everything. "_Face it like a grown-up, when are you gonna own up that you've got, got, got it bad…" _Amuse picked up the lily that she had set down and waved it in her face as if that flower was proof of everything they were saying. Ginny pushed it away, angrily. The chunky little muse looked aggravated and they were getting impatient. She was the most stubborn person they had dealt with all day! If only she could see how she acts when he's around and vice-versa.

"_No chance, no way. I won't say it no, no."_ Ginny was on the verge of tears and she didn't know why. She felt helpless and like nothing in her head was sacred. How dare they just invade her privacy like that?

"_Give up, or give in. Did you see your grin? You're in love_. _You did flips; read our lips you're in love. "_

"_That scene won't play. I WON'T SAY I'M IN LOVE!_ I swear I do not love Harry!"

Meanwhile, Harry was coming down the steps looking for Ginny. He had gotten halfway to the dormitories and realized that he didn't have his Quidditch jacket. If it had been any other day he would have been more than happy to let her borrow it (he thought she looked adorable in the Gryffindor colors), but they had a match the next day. With a chilly breeze brewing, he knew he would freeze without it. He rounded the corner to see none other than Ginny seemingly…talking to herself? No, upon closer inspection he saw that she was not schizophrenic, but merely singing. She probably was just practicing for some kind of choir.

He turned around and stood behind a stone pillar, he knew that he would be embarrassed if someone walked in on him singing. Over his thoughts he heard his name. He chanced a glance around the pillar only to see that she was being interrogated by three muses. Harry knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but his name was mentioned and that makes it okay, right? Ginny continued…

"_You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case I won't say it."_ She sung as she shook her head fiercely. She sat down on the water fountain's stone edge, and put her chin in her hands, sighing deeply.

"_Girl, please don't be proud. It's okay you're in love,_" the muses almost whispered, reassuringly. The tallest muse, who was standing on the ground with the others, lifted up the lily Harry had given her and set it down next to her. Ginny picked it up.

Maybe they were right. Maybe it's not such a crime to be in love._ "_I'm just scared," she said barely audibly. "He's one of my best friends, what if it doesn't work out?"

"Honey, believe me when I say this: I have never felt such a strong connection between two people as I feel between you two. You have something everybody else wants: someone that believes in them, someone who cares for them probably more than life itself, someone who really, truly loves them. There's no shame in wanting that, your only shame is to have shame. Don't run away from it, sweetie. He loves you, and you know you feel the same," said the kindest looking muse of the three. Ginny gave them a weak smile.

She gazed at the flower, and smiled even brighter. Oh my gosh, I really do love him! But I want to tell him myself! I can't have the muses blabbing everywhereShe proceeded to lie on her back against the cold stone. Then, with a look of pure contentment, she sweetly sung _"Oh…At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love…" _and closed her eyes.

Apparently this was good enough for the muses because they left single file, with satisfied looks on their tiny faces. They winked at Harry before snapping their fingers and disappearing. Because he was still standing behind the pillar, he heard every word she said and put two and two together. He stepped out from his hiding spot, walked towards where she was laying, knelt down and said "Ginny, I love you too," and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. Then, made his way up to Gryffindor Tower.

A/N: So, was she awake or did she fall asleep on the bench! So loved it, hate it? Tell me! Just press that little "go" button down in the corner, no a little to the left, up some more, THERE! Now click : )! Thank you and have a nice day. Beware the evil bunnies!  
( /)( /) ( /)  
(o,o) (o,o) (o,o)  
(")(") (")(") (")(")!


End file.
